


Just Take It All

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't! She'll only fill your head with lies!" I thought to myself, desperation evident in my eyes.</p><p>But it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jfcrivaille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jfcrivaille/gifts).



> Just a little fic I wrote in my free time...Hope you like it!
> 
> I also hope you cry :^)

There she is, in all her righteous glory. The respected, fun loving, man stealing witch that is the girls tennis team captain.

I admit, I was jealous. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart and all around a good person...Except for the fact that she is a self centered siren. Once she is attached to someone, or to anything else, she does everything within her power to make sure no one else has what she has.

We conversed, only a handful of times, usually just small talk. 'How are you today?' 'Wonderful weather we're having, huh?' You know, the usual stuff.

The petty conversations we had is all she needed to give someone a false sense of security. And like the fool I was, I trusted her. I trusted her enough to tell her about my life- and its most precious secret.

She acted all sympathetic and told me that she'd be here if I ever needed to talk, but she was lying through her teeth. Beneath that warm smile was malicious intent.

And so one day I told her. I told her about my feelings for a friend we both knew. A friend whom we were both very close to. She pretended to understand. Who knew that she wanted him too?

The next day I walked to practice, I noticed that she had been walking a little closer to him than usual, that she was laughing more, that she touched him more.

I knew right then what she was doing. Unconsciously I stepped forward and tore her off him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. I think I made the excuse of being late to practice. She only smiled and waved, but once Daichi turned his head, her angelic smile faded and was replaced with a devilish smirk.

From that day on it was a constant struggle between the two of us. Each day she would capture him in her arms, sweet talking him with her venomous words only to have me rip him from her embrace.

I knew Daichi would catch on sooner or later. He confronted me after practice and demanded to know what was going on, and like the honest friend I was, I told him. What was I to do? Lie? No. After all the years of building up the trust between us, I wasn't about to shatter it.

He was shocked. He asked me to clarify- oh, that dense head of his- and I did, but it was as if he didn't believe me.

"I'll talk to her about this." He said.  
'Don't! She'll only fill your head with lies!' I thought to myself, desperation evident in my eyes.  
"I've known her for years, she's not that kind of person."

Or so he thinks.

And so he went. I waited in agony for the sun to rise. I hurried to school and ran to the place I knew I would find him. As I rounded the corner I froze. Yes, he was there just I had predicted, but so was she. And she had trapped him.

It was too late. Her arms snaked around his torso, her lips brushing against his.

My heart stopped. Everything was ripped from me in an instant. My whole world was shattering and I couldn't stop the pieces from cutting me on their way down from their former place in my heart.

I trekked back around the corner and disappeared into the darkness which seemed to had formed around me. As despair crushed my mind, screams and yells pulled me from my blank state.

I looked left, and from the darkness a pair of radiant lights tore through it. The light was so warm- so welcoming. Was this what heaven was like?

I smiled. If the gods had chosen this path for me, then who am I to decide against them?

I felt safe there.

However, I didn't recall heaven sounding like a car screeching across the cement...But who am I to judge? Everyone's vision of paradise is different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I hope you cried! Leave a kudo and a comment- I would really appreciate it!


End file.
